The Last Guardian
by BadBlackWitch
Summary: One woman must face her past and try to change the present.One woman in the middle of a war...Рия е жена,която ще трябва да се пребори със своето минало,за да поеме по предопределения й път и да отвори сърцето си отново за любовта ...
1. Chapter 1

Първа глава

Луда! Вече седемнадесет години тя се примиряваше и покорно носеше това петно. Вярвайки в психическата й нестабилност и разстроен мозък, обществото я бе отхвърлило, заклеймявайки я като луда. Някои биха казали:" Е, какво толкова? Това не е кой знае каква обида?" Ала за нея беше, защото беше взело прекалено големи измерения: по улиците я сочеха с пръст, в десетки очи виждаше смях и подигравка, а често й се случваше и да бъде обиждана, навиквана и дори замеряни с разни дребни предмети. И така, тя търпя година...две..., докато накрая не издържа и замина, надалеч, изчезвайки за винаги от света на хората, които отказаха да прозрат истината и избраха пътя на глупците, ала в душата й остана рана, която никога нямаше да заздравее.

В небето проблесна светкавица и освети за миг силуета на жена, застанала на входа на отвор в една огромна – около двадесет метра, скала. Всеки момент бурята щеше да връхлети с пълна сила, за да разтърси и промени гората за пореден път (тук често имаше бури, след които оставаха изпочупени клони, дори изкоренени дървета, новообразуван от проливните дъждове езерца...). Сякаш усетила приближаването на тази природна стихия, жената рязко се завъртя и навлезе в тунела в скалата, направи десетина крачки, след което се спря и за миг остана така. Последва дълбока въздишка, тя бръкна в левия джоб на дългото си черно палто, извади около двадесет и седем сантиметрова пръчка и замахна с нея, разсичайки въздуха. Изведнъж като от нищото се появи каменна стена, която затвори прохода. Магьосницата продължи да върви навътре по тесния, мрачен коридор, докато накрая не стигна до просторна пещера в скалата. Това бе нейното убежище. Благодарение на женския й усет и домакинска ръка тази каменна зала (или по-скоро дупка, както обичаше да я нарича тя) се бе превърнала в уютен дом. От дясно на входа, където пространството беше повече, имаше малко единично легло, покрито с мека пухена завивка; до него имаше кръгла дървена масичка със сиво парче плат (вместо покривка), а в средата й имаше наполовина изгоряла свещ; около масата бяха наредени две ниски трикраки столчета. Подът на пещерата бе застлан от голям червен килим, на които бяха извезани древни йероглифи и изобразена някаква сцена, която обаче не се различаваше, тъй като с годините килимът бе извехтял – на места имаше малки и не толкова малки дупки, и като че ли целият бе изтънял. Трудно можеше да се разбере какво е представлявал навремето. От ляво на входа имаше голям дървен шкаф, натъпкан с какво ли не, а по стените имаше поставени факли, чиито пламък сега бе загаснал. Точно срещу входа, в отсрещната стена имаше тесен отвор, закрит с нещо като перде. Този отвор водеше към дълъг тунел, който постепенно се изкачваше нагоре, минаваше през няколко други пещери и завършваше с друг отвор - на върха на скалата. Всичко това бе известно на жената, която някога го бе изследвала. А сега, на двадесет крачки отвора с пердето имаше същата каменна стена, каквато по-рано бе направила.

Магьосницата влезе в помещението и се насочи към едно от трикраките столчета. Единствено малката свещ на масата блещукаше. Седна и леко духна свещта. Настана мрак, който в следващия момент бе изместен от силната светлина, огряла "стаята" – всички факли в миг се бяха запалили. Жената подпря лакти на масата и вяло прокара пръсти през тъмночервената си коса. Дългите й буйни къдрици се спускаха по раменете й, а няколко непокорни кичура падаха пред лицето й. Тя склони глава и издаде безмълвен стон. От очите й се спуснаха две сълзи, оставиха мокра диря по бузите й и се стекоха върху сивото парче плат на масата. Там се появиха две малки, светещи кристалчета.

Мразеше дни като този. В такива моменти болката я разяждаше и самотата й се струваше като тежък камък на плещите. Затвори очи. Нежните, красиви черти на лицето й се изкривиха в измъчена гримаса. В съзнанието й нахлуха спомени... видения... гласове... Жената изкрещя и отвори отново очи. В сивозелените им дълбини вече се четеше спокойствие.

Професор Минерва Макгонъгол крачеше нервно из директорския кабинет като от време на време хвърляше по някой поглед към една от картините по стените. Мислите й бяха в пълен хаос. Последните събития бяха разтърсили всички, предвещавайки заличаването на постигнатия до момента напредък. Новата директорка ясно съзнаваше, че сега, когато Дъмбълдор вече не беше с тях, шансовете им за оцеляване бяха минимални. Обикновено уравновесена и хладнокръвна, сега тя беше на ръба на криза. Загубата на приятел и водач беше прекалено болезнена и мъката и отчаянието бяха надделели над иначе силната й воля и борбен дух. Ала в мига, в които в съзнанието й изникна спомена за загиналия директор, лицето и отново придоби решително изражение. Тя нямаше да се предаде. Заради себе си, заради другарите си, заради Дъмбълдор. Трябваше да оправдае очакванията на другите, да бъде силна. На лицето й се появи лека усмивка, в съзнанието и изникнаха думите, изречени някога от него: " ...аз наистина ще си тръгна от това училище, но само когато никой тук вече не ми е предан. И ще разберете, че в "Хогуортс" винаги ще бъде оказвана помощ на всеки, който я поиска." Една единствена сълза се стече по бузата й. Те щяха да му останат верни, завинаги. А що се отнася до училището – тя щеше да направи всичко по силите си то да отвори врати отново, защото бе категорично решила да продължи мисията на своя предшественик и да следва примера му.

На вратата тихо се почука. Омърлушен и като че преждевременно остарял, Хагрид влезе, тътрейки едва, едва крака:

- Професор Макгонъгол, всичко е почти готово. Скоро погребението ще започне, хората вече пристигнаха. Толкова много ... Но има още нещо, което трябва да сторим.

- Да, Хагрид. Какво е останало още да се направи, за да изпратим Дъмбълдор във вечният му дом? – устните и едва забележимо трепереха.

- Една снимка, професоре.

- Моля?

- Снимка. Фоукс остави в ръцете на Хари един пергамент ... завещание... – Хагрид почти бе на ръба да заридае. – Освен това неговият последен пристан да е училището, той е пожелал до тялото му да положат една снимка.

- Но каква е тази снимка, Хагрид? – недоумяваше учителката.

- Оказано е, че ще я намерим на дъното на златна кутия, която стои в бюрото.

Професор Макгонъгол се насочи към мястото и отвори единственото чекмедже. В единият му край наистина имаше малка позлатена кутийка с блестящи камъчета по ръбовете. Тя нетърпеливо я отвори и извади снимка – остаряла и по краищата оръфана, а от нея я гледаха с тъжни очи две жени и по-точно – жена и малко момиченце. Жената имаше среден ръст, миловидно овално лице с топли кафяви очи. Момиченцето беше с огненочервени коси и омагьосващи сиво зелени очи, изпълнени с много печал. Директорката никога преди не ги бе виждала, макар че в момиченцето имаше нещо, което й бе смътно познато, ала не можеше да се сети откъде.

Цялото множество бе насочило погледа си към Хагрид, който бавно вървеше към тях, носейки безжизненото тяло на Албус Дъмбълдор. Всички тези хора – учители, ученици, родители, приятели – бяха тук за да отдадат последна чест великия магьосник. Няколко чифта очи се спряха на парче хартия, поставено върху гърдите, точно над сърцето на загиналия. Когато Хагрид бе стигнал до тях, те различиха малка снимка с жена и момиче с огнени коси ...


	2. Chapter 2

Втора глава

Магьосническото общество все още не се отърсило от шока, който бе предизвикала смъртта на Албус Дъмбълдор. Бяха изминали вече две седмици от тогава, ала мъката в сърцата на верните му приятели ставаше все по-голяма. Някои от тях (Минерва Макгонъгол, Артър Уизли и Аластор Муди) се бяха заели със задачата да запазят "Хогуортс". Една част от родителското настоятелство бяха твърдо против, други се колебаеха, а няколко души продължаваха да вярват, че макар и загубило своя велик директор, "Хогуортс" продължаваше да бъде най-безопасното място. В министерството също имаше привърженици и на двата полюса, а що се отнасяше до самия министър на магията – той предпочиташе да не изказва мнение засега и даваше само уклончиви отговори.

В стаята си на улица "Привит Драйв" номер четири Хари Потър се бе излегнал по гръб на леглото си, вперил поглед в тавана. По пода бяха разхвърляни страници от вестници, на които се мяркаха най-различни заглавия на статии: "Ще отвори ли врати отново "Хогуортс"?"; "Това ли е краят на магьосническия свят?"; "Да се надяваме ли на чудо?" и много, много други. Момчето въздъхна тежко и се изправи. Чувстваше се така сякаш в главата му жужат хиляди бръмбари. За толкова кратък период от време бе изгубил така важни за него хора. Сега, без Дъмбълдор, Хари се чувстваше по-самотен и несигурен от всякога. Преди знаеше, че може да разчита на директора, който му бе като наставник. И все пак, съзнаваше, че рано или късно ще трябва да поеме сам по начертания му от съдбата път. Не, не сам... Той имаше приятели, които никога нямаше да го изоставят.

Нощта бе топла и спокойна. Хари се заслуша в песента на щурците, която се чуваше през отворения прозорец. Вече рядко се случваше да има така ясни и тихи вечери, а това предизвикваше тягостно чувство, като че ли след затишието ще последва страшна буря. Младежът отново положи глава на възглавницата и притвори очи. Замисли се за това какво трябваше да стори. Щеше да остане при Дърсли, докато навърши седемнадесет и щеше да ги остави завинаги. Не, че щеше да му е много мъчно... После щеше да присъства на сватбата на Бил и Фльор, след което с Рон и Хърмаяни щяха да се отправят към Годрикс Холоу, където бе започнало всичко. Още не му бе ясно как точно да постъпи, къде и как да търси хоркруксите, но в този момент една мисъл изникна в съзнанието му. Орденът на Феникса ... да, може би трябваше да проведе един сериозен разговор с тях, трябваше да му изяснят доста неща около задачите, защото в крайна сметка всички бяха в един лагер и бе крайно време да проумеят, че той вече не е малък. Всичко, което му се бе случило го бе превърнало в мъж. И така, с всички тези мисли, Хари се унесе и постепенно заспа дълбок сън...

На стотици километри от "Привит Драйв" една жена се събуди с вик и рязко се изправи в леглото си. От две седмици насам кошмарите не спираха да я преследват. Това видение ... смъртта на стареца ... на Дъмбълдор. През последните години само той не спря да поддържа връзка с нея, на него само бе споделила къде се "крие" от миналото, защото той бе единственият човек, който държеше на нея и й вярваше. А сега го бе загубила. Бе сигурна в това, защото виденията й никога не я лъжеха, а и ако Албус Дъмбълдор бе жив и здрав, то Фоукс нямаше да бъде тук сега.

Факлите се запалиха. Жената стана бавно от леглото и се насочи към скрина, взе си една чаша и седна на масичката, за да си изпие кафето. Имаше тъмни кръгове под очите, а лицето й бе станало бледо и изпито. Но в очите й имаше някакъв странен блясък. Белтейн беше отминал, ала тя продължаваше да поддържа частица от огъня. Утре вечер щеше да има пълнолуние и тя щеше отново да го възпламени изцяло, за да извърши ритуала. Последният разговор, последната среща трябваше да бъдат осъществени ... !!!

След като приключи с кафето, жената излезе от пещерата и се насочи към една полянка, заобиколена от дървета. Там тя се излегна в меката трева и впери поглед в небето. Фоукс, кацнал на един от клоните на най-близкото дърво, тихо изписука. В главата й нахлуха спомени ...

– Мамо, мамо – малко червенокосо момиченце бе застанало до леглото на майка си обляно в сълзи, стиснало ръката й. – Не ме оставяй, мамичко!

– Никога няма да го сторя, мила. Винаги ще съм с теб и ще те пазя, ала сега трябва да поема по пътя на Великото приключение. Но тихо, тихо. Баща ти нали е до теб? Няма да си сама...

Жената простена и леко се надигна. С треперещи пръсти тя откачи от врата си тежък, сребърен медальон във формата на кръг, пресечен с две успоредни вертикални линии, и се обърна към дъщеря си:

– Това, скъпа, е Друидския Сигил. Жените от нашия род го имат от векове. Така както моята майка на смъртния си одър го предаде на мен, така и аз сега го оставям в твоите ръце.

Малките очички на девойчето любопитно примигваха и то протегна ръка да вземе украшението.

– Един ден, когато пораснеш, баща ти ще ти помогне да разбереш смисъла на медальона и да навлезеш в тайнствата на нашия род. А сега... сбогом. Мили мои и помнете, че винаги ще ви обичам ...

Жената склопи очи и остана да лежи така – бездиханна, с лека усмивка на уста, а двама души се хвърлиха към нея, ридаейки безутешно ...

Единадесет годишно девойче стоеше до перваза на прозореца на малка бяла къща, загледано в цветните лехи на градината отпред. Усмихвайки се, то си мислеше за първата й година в училище, където щеше да отиде след няколко часа. Колко ли прекрасни неща й предстояха – нови знания, приятели ... Най-сетне щеше да опознае света!

– Дъще, знам колко се вълнуваш, ала трябва да си поговорим за някои важни неща относно предстоящото ти отпътуване, - гласът на баща й я върна към настоящето.

– О, татко, знам. Знам какво ще ми кажеш. Нали вече обсъдихме всичко? Казах ти, че колкото и да ми е трудно, ще изпълня заръките ти.

– Ти си специална, различна. Всичко това е за твоя безопасност.

– Добре, мамо – каза шеговито момичето и дари баща си с широка усмивка.

– За възрастта си ти усвои много неща. Но знам, че ще имаш и моменти, когато в "Хогуортс" ще ти е трудно. Винаги можеш да разчиташ на мен. Когато ти потрябвам само драсни едно писъмце.

– Добре. Знам, че няма да ме оставиш. След смъртта на мама ти ми помогна да се изправя, макар че и на теб не ти бе леко. Обичам те.

В очите на мъжа се появиха сълзи, а на лицето му грейна усмивка. То застана до дъщеря си и силно я прегърна. За няколко мига те останаха така, притиснати един в друг. След това бащата отдръпна дъщеря си от себе си и отново я погледна сериозно:

– Мисля, че сега трябва да ти измислим ново име.

– Ами, аз вече мислих за това и госпожица Нютън ми звучи добре? – шеговитият тон отново се върна в момичето.

– И на мен. Значи решено?

Двамата избухнаха в смях и отново се прегърнаха.

Жената, излегнала се в меката трева, се усмихна при спомена за вълнението и страха й при първото й стъпване в "Хогуортс", за разпределянето й в Грифиндор и за всички прекрасни мигове, които бе имала в училището. Спомни си и как за първи път срещна най-добрата си и най-вярна приятелка, която винаги я подкрепяше; спомни си как през четвъртата си година се бе престрашила да й сподели своята тайна, а тя като истинска другарка не се отдръпна от нея, а напротив – още повече се стремеше да й помага. Но в следващия момент всички тези спомени бяха изместени от друг – по-силен и по-разтърсващ, толкова сладък, колкото и горчив ...

Млада жена стоеше пред голямо огледало в малката странична стаичка на един параклис и нервно се оглеждаше. Беше облечена в дълга бяла рокля, посипана малки камъчета, в ръцете си държеше букет от рози. Погледът й се спря на големият сребърен медальон във формата на кръг, пресечен с две успоредни вертикални линии, който бе окачен на шията й.

– Как мислиш, Лили? Може би трябваше да му кажа всичко преди да предприема тази стъпка.

Друга жена се приближи към нея и я прегърна.

– Може би. Но той те обича и това е по-важно от всичко. Един ден, когато си готова и му разкажеш тайната си, той ще те разбере. А сега, наслаждавай се на твоя ден! Прекрасна си!

– Сигурна съм, че след няколко дни, когато ти застанеш тук, ще бъдеш много по-хубава.

Жената на име Лили само се усмихна и каза:

– Време е.

Двете излязоха от стаичката. Булката се огледа и погледът й се спря на един човек, седнал сред десетимата присъстващи на сватбата. Баща й. Заради всички тези тайни, той не можеше да я отведе пред олтара, ала в мига, когато погледите им се срещнаха, тя усети, че той е с нея, почувства силната му обич към нея. После очите й се насочиха към мъжа до олтара. Той я наблюдаваше усмихнат, а в топлите му сини очи тя видя, че той също много я обичаше. И полетя към него ...

Жената се изправи и тръсна глава, прогонвайки мъчителните мисли за миналото. Без да забелязва красотата на заобикалящата я природа и следящите я очи на Фоукс, тя се насочи с мрачна стъпка обратно към пещерата. Осъзна, че е време да сложи край на отшелничеството си. Трябваше да говори с баща си!


	3. Chapter 3

Трета глава

Нощта бе паднала. Цялата гора бе потънала в тих и спокоен сън. Само тук-там в мрака проблясваха очите на бухалите, нейните пазачи. Качулата фигура се движеше между дърветата и носеше в ръце ярък пламък. Странна гледка. Тайнственият човек се спря на една поляна, в средата на която имаше каменна плоча. Постави пламъка върху нея, а той лумна с по-голяма сила. Фигурата се насочи към заобикалящите дървета и на всяко начерта със сребриста боя по един кръг. След това се върна към горящата плоча, бръкна в един от джобовете си и извади малка торбичка. От която взе десет камъка. Избра девет черни обсидиана, символизиращи положителните сили, и един бял ахат. Използва осем черни обсидиана, за да направи голям кръг около огъня, като остави само западния му край отворен. Влезе в кръга оттам и го затвори с деветия обсидиан, изричайки:

– Всички тревожни мисли да останат навън!

Отиде в центъра, завъртя се три пъти по посока на часовниковата стрелка, докато застана с лице към северозапад – свещената страна на предците. Коленичи пред огъня и постави белия ахат до нозете си, след което отметна качулката. Пламъците осветиха лицето на жена, а нарисуваният сребърен сърп на челото й проблясна. Затвори очи и докосна медальона на врата си. Започна да нашепва тихо слова на непознат език, а накрая извиси глас и добави:

– Земята и небето са едно цяло! Нека в този кръг влязат само тези духове, които ми желаят доброто!

Времето течеше, а нищо не се случваше. И тогава изведнъж небето над поляната светна. Огънят се издигна, сякаш опитвайки се да го достигне. В пламъците се появиха очертанията на мъж. Той се усмихваше благо на жената, която със щастливо лице огледа дългите бели коси и брада и очилата като полумесец, под които се криеха така познатите и любими очи.

– Татко... – промълви тя.

– Знаех, че ще ме повикаш. Но бързо, нямаме много време. Скоро огънят ще угасне и не ще можеш да го запалиш до следващия Белтейн.

– Татко, толкова ми липсваш. Трябваше да ме послушаш, да се откажеш, докато бе време. Сега щяхме да сме заедно.

– А ти би ли го сторила?

– Не ... – по бузите и се стичаха сълзи.

Гласът на мъжа се извиси, макар че продължаваше да звучи някак далечен, отвъден:

– Чуй ме! Време е да поемеш по своя път. Не бива да бягаш повече. Знам, че в сърцето си вече си простила. Върни се. Сега те се нуждаят от теб. Направи го за тях, заради мен, заради себе си ... Хари също се нуждае от наставник, а това го дължиш на Лили.

Жената не каза нищо, ала едва доловимо кимна.

– Видяла си, че още някой има нужда от помощта ти, нали? Той е на границата между два свята и това ще е последният му шанс да се върне. Животът му още не е свършил, има още дела да извърши ...

– А не може ли да се опитам да върна теб татко? Аз имам нужда от теб – тя погледна образа със сивозелените си очи, умолявайки го безмълвно.

– Не, имаш много по-голяма нужда от него. А и аз, както и майка ти, винаги ще сме до теб. Знаеш го. ... Времето ми изтича. Последвай съдбата си ... сбогом ...

В следващия момент огънят изгасна, небето потъмня, а жената остана да лежи на хладната трева, плачейки неудържимо.

Мрачно щастие бе обзело Хари. Седемнадесет – навърши ги! Вече бе пълнолетен магьосник. Най-накрая щеше да се махне от Дърсли и да поеме по кованият му от съдбата път. Предстояха му доста задачи, много изпитания. Мисълта за Рон и Хърмаяни го накара да се усмихне. Неговите приятели. Съвсем скоро щеше отново да ги види, но първо трябваше да си каже последно сбогом с Дърсли. Не че щеше да му е кой знае колко мъчно.

Тътрейки крака, Хари заслиза по стълбите и влезе в дневната, където бяха леля му и вуйчо му. Те, като че ли не го забелязаха, и той се изкашля, за да привлече вниманието им:

– Ами, май е това. Всеки момент господин Уизли ще дойде да ме вземе. Повече няма да ви безпокоя и надали отново ще се видим – момчето се усмихна кисело.

При споменаването, че магьосник щеше да се появи в къщата им, двамата съпрузи смръщиха вежди. Куфарът на Хари бе подпрян до дивана, а до него беше вярната му метла и кафеза на Хедуиг, която още сутринта бе отлетяла за Хралупата. Тримата души бяха забили поглед нанякъде в стаята, стараейки се да не се поглеждат. Леля Петуния нервно барабанеше с пръсти по крака си, а вуйчо Върнън само пръхтеше от време на време. Хари се насочи към близкия стол и седна. Настана тягостно мълчание. След няколко минути лелята първа наруши тишината:

– Е, ние по-добре да се качим горе. Довиждане, Хари. Върнън?

Тя се изправи и тръгна да излиза, следвана от мъжа си, който дори не каза и дума на момчето. Хари остана сам. "Мина добре" помисли си той.

Минутите се нижеха, а младежът вече започваше да се притеснява. Ами ако никой не дойдеше да го вземе? В следващия момент се чу леко "пук" и пред него застанах господин Уизли и усмихнатите Рон и Хърмаяни. Червенокоското се доближи до Хари и го тупна силно по рамото:

– Взех си изпита, приятелю. Извинявай, че се забавихме, но ни отне доста време, докато убедя мама да дойдем и ние с Хърмаяни.

Хари се усмихна широко, прегърна приятелите си и се ръкува с бащата на Рон.

– Как сте, господин Уизли? Хайде да се махаме вече от тук! – рече щастливо той.

– Няма ли да си кажеш довиждане с вуйчо ти и леля ти? – попита мъжът.

– Вече го сторих.

– Добре тогава. Хващай се за мен и да се махаме.

В този момент вратата на стаята се отвори и вътре плахо влезе леля Петуния. Тя впери поглед в Хари и тихо го повика. Учудено. Момчето отиде до нея, а тя го хвана за ръката и постави нещо хладно на дланта му. Той погледна надолу и видя малък медальон с капаче.

– Беше на баба ти. – каза само тя и изведнъж го дръпна, целуна го по челото и изхвърча от стаята.

Стъписан, Хари стоеше и не можеше да повярва. Това леля Петуния ли беше? Нима бе възможно? С треперещи пръсти, той отвори медальона и вътре видя снимката на майка си. Усети някакво затопляне. Обърна се към тримата в стаята, които го наблюдаваха безмълвни. Без да си кажат повече и дума, всички заедно се магипортираха. Озоваха се на безлюден площад. Хари усети как нещо го присви.

– Мислех, че отиваме в Хралупата?!

– За по голяма безопасност сме в щаба. След бягството на Снейп направиха нови защитни заклинания и Пазител на Тайната стана Лупин – каза Рон и погледна тревожно приятеля си. – Но за сватбата на Бил ще сме в Хралупата.

Незабелязано влязоха в къщата, или по-скоро господин Уизли ги вмъкна. Хари се огледа. Сега домът на Сириус изглеждаше различно. Явно майката на Рон се бе заела здраво с почистването и пренареждането. Явно бяха успяли да се справят и с портрета на миличката майчица на кръстника му. Ала за момчето къщата си оставаше едно мрачно и тъжно място, навяващо му горчиви спомени. В следващият момент една огнена вихрушка се стрелна към Хари и силно го прегърна. Младежът усети как спокойствието и блаженството го обземат. Джини ... неговата Джини. Радваше се, че я вижда, че тя е добре, че е на сигурно място. През седмиците докато бе при Дърсли често се бе улавял да мисли за нея, ала твърдо бе решил да не й дава надежди, защото сърцето не му позволяваше да я обрече на живот, изпълнен с опасности и ... смърт. Гласът й го отърси от мислите.

– Как си, Хари?

Той само леко й се усмихна и я погали по косата.

– Хайде да влизаме в кухнята. Мама е приготвила специална вечеря за теб. По- късно може да си поговорим. Май имаме доста да си разказваме.

Всички се насочиха към кухнята, от където се носеше приятна миризма. Масата бе отрупана с най-различни вкусотии, а около нея бяха наредени Фред и Джордж, Бил и Фльор, Лупин и Тонкс, Муди и професор Макгонъгол. Госпожа Уизли се завтече към Хари и майчински го прегърна.

– Само ние успяхме да се съберем, другите от Ордена са по задачи, но мисля че ще успеем да ти направим един незабравим седемнадесети рожден ден!

Хари усети как го изпълва топлота и весело поздрави всички. Не му беше времето за сериозни разговори. Новопристигналите се настаниха на масата и всички се отдадоха на веселието, което в тези смутни времена рядко им се удаваше. Скоро всички бях унесени в разговори, задоволително похапнали, готови да запеят от щастие. Не усетиха как времето бързо отмина, докато големият стенен часовник в коридора не удари дванадесет. Ала за тях веселието не бе свършило. В следващия момент се чу скърцане по коридора и вратата на кухнята се отвори. Всички застинаха, а ръцете им вече стискаха пръчките. Бяха сигурни, че неканеният гост не бе човек на щаба и това ги накара да изтръпнат. Нима някой ги бе предал?

На прага на стаята застана слаба и стройна фигура. Беше облечена в дълго черно наметало с качулка. Из по която се подаваха няколко кичура червена коса. Ръцете на непознатия стояха отпуснати от страни тялото му и той не даваше признаци, че ще ги нападне. Ала те не можеха да му вярват. Не можеха да вярват на човек, който така ненадейно бе влязъл в дома им и който криеше лицето си. С рязко движение той отметна качулката и пред погледа на всички се появи лицето на жена. Жена с красиви, нежни черти, с матова кожа и завладяващи сивозелени очи. По раменете й се спускаха буйни къдрици от огнен водопад. Тя го огледа и се усмихна загадъчно. Какво значеше това? Коя бе тази жена? Всички стояха стъписани и недоумяваха какво става. Само Лупин бавно пристъпи към нея, гледайки я сякаш не можеше да повярва на очите си.

– Рия ... ?


End file.
